the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Canon Characters/The Lion King II
Characters that appear in The Lion King II. Kiara Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala. Appearance As a cub, Kiara is small and soft-featured, less robust and stocky than her father but just as lithe and sleek as her mother. Kiara's pelt is of a more golden tone, like that of her father's, but it is tempered by the creamy hues of her mother. As a result, she isn't as rich a gold as her father or grandfather. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color, while her tail tuft is creamy brown in color. Her eyes are red-brown with bright yellow sclerae, with a dark magenta nose. Come young adulthood, Kiara has grown into a young lioness, though she remains small in size, only coming up to her father's chest and her mother's shoulder. She is easily dwarfed in size by Kovu, who is roughly the same age as she is, and proves to be one of the smallest, if not the smallest lioness in her pride. Despite this, she proves herself to be agile and swift, able to keep pace with a herd of topi and haul herself over the edge of a steep cliff during a fire. Unlike most Pride Landers, Kiara remains the same light shade from her cubhood, not darkening with age as her parents did, though this could be attributed to her not being a full-grown adult yet. Personality As a cub, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgmegnt in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. This deliberate disobedience echoes her father's mistakes in the first film, though Kiara does not show as much remorse as Simba once did, instead insisting on disobedience, a trait which carries into her young adult life. When Kiara is an older cub, she becomes far more responsible. She develops an interest in being the queen of the Pride Lands, and tends to think things through more logically, though she can still make rash decisions. As a young adult, Kiara remains almost identical to her cub self in personality. Still wild at heart, she longs to escape her father's overprotective wing, proving herself to be even more determined than ever to gain independence. In doing so, Kiara often rejects the truth, wanting to make herself seem as though everything is in her control. Despite her headstrong ways, Kiara is also caring and fun-loving. She is forgiving and kind, willing to look past differences to do what she believes to be right. Kiara is also shown to be supportive of Kion, and encourages his love for Rani. Voice Actresses * Michelle Horn (cub; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Charity Sanoy (cub singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Neve Campbell (adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Liz Callaway (adult singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Eden Riegel (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Lion Guard) Close Relations * Father: Simba * Mother: Nala * Brothers: Kopa and Kion * Mate: Kovu * Paternal Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi * Maternal Grandmother: Sarafina * Great-Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru * Great-Great-Grandfather: Mohatu * Great-Uncle: Scar * Brother-in-law: Nuka * Sisters-in-law: Vitani and Rani * Mother-in-law: Zira Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Kiara, add it to this list. Kovu Kovu is the chosen heir of Scar who defies the Outsiders after falling in love with Kiara. Appearance Kovu is noted by many to bear a strong resemblance to Scar, especially after his face is scarred, despite not being related to him. As a cub, Kovu has dark rims marking his ears, but he loses these come adolescence. He bears a dark tuft of hair that will eventually grow into a mane. Personality Having grown up under the care of the scheming Zira, Kovu is aggressive and crude, even as a cub. Upon first meeting Kiara, his first reaction is to snarl a challenge, and the only game he appears to understand is play-fighting. His violent tendencies are reinforced by a knack for taking care of himself, as he is physically fit and an able hunter, two features that make way for his more arrogant and cocky side. Even as a cub, Kovu strives to please and takes no shame in showing off to the more innocent Kiara. However, when faced by his mother, Kovu is submissive and prone to showing his softer side, exposing a desire to befriend and treat kindly the new cub he has just met. After meeting Kiara again as a young adult, Kovu begins to cave to his inner good, proving himself to enjoy laughter and good times. His dark side occasionally slips in, as seen when he can only pinpoint violent pictures among the stars, and his ties to Scar and his mother continuously bog him down. He does ultimately choose to betray his pride, revealing that even years of evil and violence cannot destroy the kindness in his heart. He becomes gentler with Kiara and more respectful of her, no longer mocking her for that which she cannot do. Having shown his good side, Kovu matures into a character who is always willing to do the right thing, even if it means disappointing those he loves. Voice Actors * Ryan O'Donohue (cub; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jason Marsden (adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion Guard) * Gene Miller (adult singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Close Relations * Mother: Zira * Sister: Vitani * Mate: Kiara * Brother: Nuka * Father-in-law: Simba * Mother-in-law: Nala * Brothers-in-law: Kopa, Kion * Sister-in-law: Rani * Grandmothers-in-law: Sarabi and Sarafina * Grandfather-in-law: Mufasa Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Kovu, add it to this list. Nuka Nuka is the son of Zira and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. Appearance Nuka is first seen as an adolescent, with a ragged, half-grown dusty black mane and beard. Tufts of hair, the same color as his mane, sprout within his ears. In the light of sunset, his fur is a soft rust color. His eyes are red, with dark rims, and his angular nose is black. The fur on his cheeks is long and sticks out to the side. His muzzle, paws, and underbelly look to be a light tan color. Three scraggly brown whiskers are present on either side of his face. As an adult, Nuka is depicted in natural lighting for the first time. His fur is gray-brown, and his mane has grown in more, though it remains short and un-groomed. Though thin and plagued by termites due to his upbringing in the Outlands, Nuka is nevertheless relatively strong, with the ability to leap great distances. Personality Nuka always strives to please his mother, Zira, desiring her approval and attention. He is jealous of his brother Kovu for having been chosen by Scar as his heir, and his relationship with his sister Vitani is also rather bitter, though she was saddened by his death. Nuka believes he could be a leader if Zira would give him a chance. Voice Actor * Andy Dick Close Relations * Mother: Zira * Sister: Vitani * Brother: Kovu * Sister-in-law: Kiara Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Nuka, add it to this list. Vitani Vitani is the daughter of Zira, and the sister of Kovu and Nuka. Appearance Vitani's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown. Her eyes are blue. Later, Vitani gains the Mark of the Guard on her left shoulder. She is very thin, likely the result of the Outlands' harsh conditions, but is also exceptionally strong. Personality Even as a cub, Vitani displays aggressive and vicious characteristics, taking enjoyment in taunting and fighting her brothers. Despite her more violent tendencies, Vitani is known to be a stickler to the rules, following her mother without question and not doubting Kovu as Nuka so often does. Her attitude, even as a cub, is confident and spunky, and she's not afraid to outwit her larger and older brother. Vitani seems to have picked up a sarcastic nature from her mother, which she tends to use against Nuka. Even as a young adult, she is shown picking at Nala over the disappearance of Kiara. Her violent nature has no doubt grown steadily worse, as she seems to take great enjoyment in fighting and chasing Simba during the ambush, grinning maniacally throughout the chase. Her ruthless nature shows through in her eagerness to fight, and her rash words mark her almost stupidly brave. Her overconfidence is shown when she recklessly leaps at Nala, a much larger and more well-built lioness than herself. If not for the softness she displays at the end of the film, she'd be almost identical to Zira. Vitani's soft side shows through when she is the first of the Outsiders to join Simba's pride. This daring action showcases her courageous side, as she is not only willing to stand up to her mother but to her entire pride. Brash and vicious as she is, Vitani is level-headed and not nearly as cruel as her vindictive mother. Despite being raised to fight and kill, Vitani sees the appeal and reason in peace and is willing to take a stand for what's right. Upon joining Simba's pride, Vitani becomes the leader of her Lion Guard, and is devoted to the task without hesitation. Voice Actress * Lacey Chabert Close Relations * Mother: Zira * Brothers: Kovu and Nuka * Sister-in-law: '''Kiara Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Vitani, add it to this list. Zira '''Zira is the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Appearance Zira is an angular lioness with a thin and lanky build. It is unknown if this is her natural shape or else an effect of living in a near barren wasteland. Her fur is scruffy and of a dark tan coloration, with her underbelly, muzzle, and paws being grayish cream. She has a dark dorsal stripe that starts behind her ears and stops between her eyes. Her eyeshades are angular, the upper shade being dark grayish vermilion while the lower shade is a pale grayish-brown. Her eyes are deep orange. Her claws are always extended. Personality Relentless, vengeful, and fierce, Zira is a formidable lioness who will stop at nothing to achieve revenge. She is ferocious and merciless towards those who oppose her or have hurt her in some way. The hatred inside of her shines through even when she is with her children, training them to fight and kill. Her fiery temper leads to many harsh comments, she never seems to hold in her sharp tongue. Though she softened when her son Nuka died, she later threatened to kill her daughter Vitani for declaring that the fighting has to stop. Voice Actresses * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: Suzanne Pleshette * The Lion Guard: Nika Futterman Close Relations * Sons: Nuka and Kovu * Daughter: Vitani * Daughter-in-law: Kiara Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Zira, add it to this list. Category:Canon